<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exaggerating by KilluCoulomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467781">Exaggerating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb'>KilluCoulomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word titled smuts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chapter 381 Spoilers, Coming Untouched, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write porn for my life's sake, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Osaaka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Smut, They fuck got it, Top Miya Osamu, what do you mean this tag doesn't exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Osamu is hot, Akaashi Keiji is horny.</p><p>What happens after it's up to them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word titled smuts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exaggerating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRST OF ALL I'M SORRY FOR MY FILTHY MIND<br/>I wanted to write something for them it wasn't supposed to turn out like this<br/>I'm a child of God what am I doing<br/>I hope you like this, I tried my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah, Akaashi may be exaggerating. Or maybe not. Although he drove all the way to Sendai to watch Bokuto-san's match and, obviously, taste the delicious Onigiri Miya, he couldn't take his eyes off the owner of the stand.<br/>
Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu's twin brother. He remembered Atsumu, Bokuto-san talked about him all the times mostly about how he could be a jerk and how he tripped on the most infamous moments.<br/>
But Akaashi's mind focused on the other twin, the quieter one.<br/>
"How the fuck can someone look so hot with that uniform?" Was what went through his head while looking at him.<br/>
Akaashi was sitting on a chair near Osamu's stand, and saw him turning at him and looking back for a moment. With a last bite on his onigiri, Akaashi showed him a hint of a smile. He seemed really focused on the match, what Akaashi should be too, since he wanted to tell how it was to the rest of his old teammates.<br/>
But the vision of that tight black T-shirt showing Osamu's back tensioning and relaxing with every attack.<br/>
He want to see underneath it so bad.<br/>
Osamu probably noticed the way Akaashi was looking at him, he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Akaashi got nervous for a second, immediately drifting to observe the man as he crouched down to take something.<br/>
Defined, muscled thighs constricted by skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing. Akaashi bit his lower lip, looking away. He was kinda ashamed of thinking these things of a guy he's only seen twice but who could blame him? Osamu was there, being hot and all. Akaashi only did his best to not get hard right there.<br/>
His plan failed when Osamu looked directly at him, smirking.<br/>
He knew.<br/>
His eyes spelled 'Like what you see?' and it was driving Akaashi crazy. His pants were really tight right now and he would have to take care of that matter.<br/>
But first, he needed to drink something. </p><p>—Water, please. The coldest you have.– Akaashi's voice was strained. He was glad his coat covered his crotch area.<br/>
Osamu giggled a little, before handling the plastic bottle. </p><p>—Are you feeling hot? Take care, Akaashi-san, it's November. May be a fever.</p><p>—Thanks for worrying, Osamu-san. But it's not, I'll take care of it. – Akaashi mumbled. Osamu looked at him with that darkened gaze again. Akaashi felt his body shiver. It was ridiculous how much effect Osamu had on his body.</p><p>—Are you going back to Tokyo after the match? </p><p>—The trip is too long, so I'll try to find a cheap place and sleep here. Tomorrow I'll drive back. </p><p>—Then…– Osamu said, unpretentious. – wanna do something after all this? My coworker is taking the stand and the trailer with her so I'll be wandering here too… and 'Tsumu's house is a nightmare. </p><p>The whole situation sounded like a bad porno but Akaashi was too into it to complain. </p><p>—I can take us somewhere then, meet me in the parking lot after the match. – Akaashi stated. </p><p>And that was how he ended up inside his own car, waiting for Osamu after the match. The jackals won by 3-2, complicated game. He greeted Bokuto-san and Hinata and immediately ran to the parking lot. Osamu was probably talking to his brother now. Akaashi told him where he was parked, he just needed to wait.<br/>
But his dick was eager. The erection he had before was taken care of, but here he was, hard in anticipation again.<br/>
He heard someone knocking the car window.<br/>
Osamu.<br/>
—Hey, Akaashi-san. He said, entering the car and sitting on the passenger's seat. He'd changed clothes, Akaashi noticed. Now he wore a white button up shirt, with the first three buttons opened, revealing a glimpse of his collarbones and chest. Motherfucker.<br/>
The skinny jeans seemed the same from before though, compressing his things into the fabric. The air inside car was starting to feel hot. Osamu looked around the parking lot before locking eyes with Akaashi. He got closer, a hand making its way from Akaashi's left knee to rest on his thigh, the other keeping Osamu's balance and he leaned on the driver's seat. Akaashi's breath was caught in his throat, and he couldn't deny all that tension only made his body hotter. And his unsatisfied erection was leaking.<br/>
—Wanna start now or will we go somewhere else?–Osamu asked in a whisper. Akaashi really wanted to have him there and now, but there were a lot of people in the stadium yet and he hates taking risks.<br/>
He cupped Osamu's jaw, connecting their lips. Osamu wasn't surprised, the hand rested on Akaashi's thigh tightened its grip. Osamu bit Akaashi's bottom lip, tongue asking for permission to enter.<br/>
Akaashi complied with a muffled groan, feeling Osamu's hand palming his crotch while his skillful tongue worked inside his mouth. It slid and explored every corner, Fighting for dominance inside Akaashi's hot mouth.<br/>
—You taste like rice. And grape juice.– Osamu snorted, licking his own lips and leaning to continue. Akaashi called it and grabbed the keys swiftly. If he didn't stop himself, the would fuck while parked in there. Osamu pouted, giving him the directions for a cheap motel they could spend the night in.<br/>
Entering the room, Akaashi felt his body being pressed against a wall, Osamu's mouth peppering light kisses on his neck and trying to get rid of Akaashi's clothes at the same time.<br/>
—Wait a minute – Akaashi said while panting. – aren't you telling me what you're doing and all the prepping?<br/>
Osamu tilted his head to the side, seemingly in deep thought when he could easily be trying to remember an interesting story.<br/>
—What do you think I'm doing?– Osamu grunted, sucking Akaashi's joint between head and jaw, making the other whimper softly. He seemed satisfied with the reaction. Osamu kept palming at Akaashi's pants, that were definitely too tight for him now. - But tell me Akaashi-san, what do you want to do with me?<br/>
Flashes of all the fantasies that went through his head while he was checking Osamu out came back. Akaashi pushed Osamu's chest with his hands, taking both of them to the bed. Akaashi fell on top of Osamu, while starting another deep kiss.<br/>
Akaashi felt more comfortable to dominate it on his own now, his hands scooping Osamu's thighs while he sucked and bit on his lips, the tongues battling intensely. When they separated, Akaashi took a moment to appreciate the sight underneath him. Osamu's lips were red and bruised, his blown pupils focused on Akaashi's own lips, his neck was still exposed by the white shirt and he wanted to bite and suck the skin there. They sit on the bed, Osamu pulled Akaashi's T-shirt and tossed it away. The coat was already forgotten inside the car.<br/>
Osamu leaned to kiss again but Akaashi was faster, unbuttoning that damned shirt and throwing it aside.<br/>
As he thought, Osamu was hot.<br/>
Akaashi smirked, mouth attacking the so desired skin. He sucked and bit it desperately, as if it tasted sweet and tender.<br/>
—You asked about what I wanted to do – Akaashi said, while biting Osamu's ear, his voice making the other shiver. – I was thinking about riding you till you beg me to stop. – Akaashi enhanced the idea, palming his erection, unbuttoning the jeans.<br/>
After getting rid of his own jeans, Akaashi saw Osamu grabbing the lube and condoms on the bedside table. He positioned himself between Osamu’s legs, facing him. His hand worked inside Osamu's boxers, sliding slowly around the length. A satisfied smile crossed his face when he heard the soft sighs coming from Osamu.<br/>
Akaashi slid his own boxers off and squeezed some lube on his hand, sticking the fingers inside.</p><p>—Suck me while you’re at it. - Osamu demanded, voice huskier and lower than what he’d heard before.  Akaashi watched Osamu free his erection from the boxers. Impressive, he thought. Osamu helped gding his head to his dick. Akaashi locked eyes with him as he experimentally licked the length, putting all in afterwards.<br/>
Akaashi felt amazing. His fingers searched for his sweet spot while he looked at Osamu, who seemed hypnotized with the sight of him swallowing his cock. Akaashi hummed around it and shivered when he found the spot, feeling his skin tingle with the stimulation. Osamu reacted, moving his hips. Akaashi urged him to continue, making Osamu fuck his mouth while he played with his fingers. Tears fell from his eyes, making his already bad vision become even blurrier.</p><p>—Ah, you look so beautiful like this, choking on my cock - Osamu said, clearly holding his own orgasm.- I’m gonna cum like this.</p><p>Akaashi felt his trusts become sloppy and soon he felt the come in his mouth. He was close too, but stopped when Osamu came. Akaashi looked up, making sure Osamu watched him swallow it all. He wanted to drive him crazy.</p><p>—God, you’re too hot - Osamu snorted when Akaashi stood up to get his glasses. -</p><p>—Look who’s talking. I couldn’t stop looking at you. - Akaashi straddled Osamu, rubbing his hips against his cock enough to make it hard again - I want you inside. Now.<br/>
Osamu laid properly on the bed, feeling Akaashi’s hot and soft insides around him. This was too good. Akaashi hissed with the burn from stretching, grinding slowly to adjust himself.<br/>
He felt Osamu’s hands caressing his hips and petting his trembling thighs. Akaashi started moving.<br/>
He felt Osamu’s cock fucking his insides, stretching and rubbing at sensitive areas, Akaashi started moving faster, aiming for his prostate again, desperate. He wasn’t even noticing how loud were the noises he was making. He panted and mewled when he found that sensation again, bouncing quickly, Osamu was buckling his hips back, fucking Akaashi hard and fast.</p><p>—I’m close! - was the only coherent thing that left Akaashi’s mouth, besides the lots of curses and pleads. He saw white and felt his release coming from his untouched cock. he felt Osamu’s trusts continue for a while, making his overstimulated body shake, before he came and they were both laying beside each other, breathless.</p><p>—God, this was… - Osamu sighed, turning to look at akaashi, who was cleaning his glasses with a flannel. </p><p>—Breathtaking, ecstatic, incredible…- Akaashi completed, playfully.</p><p>—I was just going to say fucking amazing, but…Yeah. Yours is better.</p><p>—I didn’t major in literature for nothing. - Akaashi snorted, leaning in for another kiss. - Round two?- he asked innocently.</p><p>No, when Akaashi told himself he wanted Miya Osamu, he wasn’t exaggerating at all. Seems it’s worth it to drive all the way from tokyo if it meant delicious onigiri, seeing his old friends again and having the best fuck of your entire life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos make me happy<br/>thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>